


Nocturnal Musings

by castingashadow



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castingashadow/pseuds/castingashadow
Summary: Aro's got a lot of time.on his hands, and he spends it thinking about Peter.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Nocturnal Musings

Pen scratching softly over paper for hours on end; that was the sound that accompanied Aro as he watched his companion sleep, his dark and choppy hair against Aro's own pale thigh. It was only meant to be a sketch, a little scribble to pass the time away more fluidly. But the more the vampire worked his pen across the lines and shadows that made up Peter Vincent's face, the more he felt compelled to work.

Every eyelash, every faint freckle was captured on the page just as it lay on his unwitting subject...no, his muse. And every time Peter shifted, Aro would pause. The moonlight played over his features like the ripples of water glimmering on the surface of the sea and every shift would bring a new angle, another freckle to capture in his memories.

Aro wasn't naive. He knew he would have to watch Peter wither and die, have to attend his funeral someday and see his wrinkled and tired face with his blood red un-aging eyes. He knew it was selfish to keep him. To _love him_ so fiercely and entirely was only bringing pain to himself by degrees, every day Peter aged and carried himself on long legs right to his own undoing.

But strangely, for once in his immortal life...Aro didn't want to change him. He didn't want to curse Peter to an endless life and the heartache that came along with it. Watching family and loved ones die, watching the world change and shift around oneself at a breakneck pace. Losing him would inevitably hurt and Aro knew it. Moreso than any other companions he had ever had, save his dear Didyme. And he would carry the guilt of her death for the rest of eternity.

No. Aro decided that he would content himself with the knowledge that Peter would live, grow and die exactly as he was meant to. He would be taken care of until the very end, by himself if necessary, but he promised himself in that moment that Peter Vincent would never be alone again. Speaking of the hunter... When Aro looked down again, he was met with sleep-soft brown eyes and a faint smile that pierced right to his cold, unbeating heart. Every pain would be worth it to keep seeing that smile.


End file.
